A liquid crystal display device is a flat display device, and demands thereof have increased for general homes and business use.
Generally, the liquid crystal display device includes a display module which is configured by disposing a backlight unit which is a surface light source on a back surface side of a flat liquid crystal display panel, and the display module is accommodated inside a thin casing including a front cabinet and a back cabinet (refer to PTL 1)
In addition, the liquid crystal display device is produced as follows by a panel manufacturer and a finished product manufacturer.
The panel manufacturer manufactures liquid crystal display panels which are supplied to the finished product manufacturer such as a television manufacturer.
The finished product manufacturer combines a backlight unit which is a surface light source with the liquid crystal display panel, thereby manufacturing a display module. In addition, the display module is accommodated in a thin casing including a front cabinet and a back cabinet along with a driving circuit board of the liquid crystal display panel.
In this way, the liquid crystal display device is produced.
In addition, a finished product manufacturer builds a factory for assembling products at an area in which liquid crystal display device are sold or an area close to the area, and finished products having designs and functions corresponding to the sales area are assembled and sold.
Along with the increase in demand for liquid crystal display devices in the whole world, there are requests for reduction in the number of assembling steps when a finished product is assembled and for ease of assembly, and there is a request for simplicity of a packaging method in a case of transporting display modules or the like to a factory for performing assembly.